


Long Distance Trouble

by Jewelbaby



Series: Long Distance [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: While Danny is away rescuing Steve from North Korea.  Tony learns of some trouble in D C





	Long Distance Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Just re posting this so I can post it to the series LONG DISTANCE

NCIS- PEARL HARBOR

Tony was looking over some files in his office, when his phone rang. "Agent Dinozzo." Tony said. "Tony." Danny said. 

"Hey, Babe." Tony said. 

"I just wanted to let you know, that I am heading to North Korea." Danny said. 

"What? Why?" Tony asked. 

"Steve get some intel on Wofat from Jenna. So he went over there. I got a call from Jenna saying he has been captured. So I went to his old CO Joe White and Wade Gutchens. They want to do a silent entry to South Korea and go from there." Danny said. 

"I understand you're going cause he's your partner. But I ask that you stay safe." Tony said. 

"I'll do my best. Take care of our girl." Danny said. 

"I will. We'll watch some Harry Potter." Tony said. 

"I'll try to call ya when we land." Danny said.

"Ok, I love you." Tony said quietly.

"Same here, Babe." Danny said. Tony smirked and hung up the phone.

 

LATER THAT DAY  
TONY & DANNY'S PLACE

Tony was just putting dinner together when Grace came into the kitchen. "Where's Danno?" Grace asked. 

"Well Uncle Steve got into some trouble in another country. So Danno and Aunti Kono and Uncle Chin are trying to help him. He told me to tell you he loves his Monkey." Tony said sitting her on the counter. 

"Is Uncle Steve ok?" Grace asked.

"I don't know Squirt." Tony said tweaking her nose. 

"What are you making?" Grace asked. 

"Spaghetti with some meatballs and garlic bread. Want to stir the sauce?" Tony asked. 

"Please." Grace said and took the spoon. 

Just then Tony's phone rang. "Dinozzo." He said. 

"These two are Idiots." Came a rant from Gibbs. 

"Hi Gibbs, how are you doing. I am fine." Tony said causing Grace to giggle.

"Sorry been a long day. And the next few are gonna get longer." Gibbs said sighing.

"I take it the famous duo did something stupid?" Tony asked winking at Grace. 

Tony was referring to Tim McGee and Ziva David. After he left 8 months ago they had jumped onto the calling him and complaining to him about his leaving was unfair to them. "Yep." Gibbs

"Dare I ask what they did?" Tony asked draining the pasta. 

"We're working a case of a Home grown terrorist cell. My new SFA was in the field getting voice prints. The incompetent duo turned THE DAMN VOLUME DOWN." Gibbs yelled.

"I can't cuss right this moment. But what were they thinking?" Tony asked.

"They weren't. Said he wouldn't stop talking. How in the hell did they think he was to get the voice prints." Gibbs said. 

Tony smirked at Grace and handed her the phone. 'Calm down Gibbsy." Grace said. 

Gibbs laughed. "I see Tony gave me to the voice of reason. Hi Darlin." Gibbs said.

"Well he needed to pull the garlic bread out of the oven." Grace said. 

"I bet you're having Spaghetti with that." Gibbs said.

"We are." Grace said. 

"Ok Squirt let me calm Gibbsy down rest of the way, while you wash your mittens for dinner." Tony said. 

"Bye Gibbsy." Grace said. 

"Love ya Darlin." Gibbs said. 

Tony took the phone and watched her skip off. "Ok it's me again. So what is the punishment gonna be?" Tony asked. 

"I was so pissed off I just had to leave and I'll deal with Jenny in the morning." Gibbs said. 

"Well I would join you, but Danny had to go to North Korea and help rescue Steve." Tony said. 

Why the hell is Steve in North Korea?" Gibbs asked. 

"He went cause his former team member had some information on Wofat. Apparently he got himself taken hostage." Tony said. 

"Damn. Anyword from Danny yet?" Gibbs asked. 

"Not yet. But they took off about 3 this afternoon." Tony said.

"Well if you need any help, I'll come and help out." Gibbs said. 

"You know, you don't have to stay there. I have a place for you." Tony said. 

"I know, Tone I sure do miss ya." Gibbs said. 

"Me too. But I couldn't stay. I needed to come here for Danny and Grace." Tony said. 

"I know, I'll call ya tomorrow. Or call me if you need me." Gibbs said. 

"Will do. Night Gibbs." Tony said hanging up.

 

LATER AT NIGHT

Tony was sitting watching a ball game when he heard his phone ding. He grabbed it and looked to see Gibbs, "Wow two calls in one day." Tony said. 

"I am putting my papers in tomorrow. I can't do it no more." Gibbs said.

"Come to Hawaii. You can either consult for me. Or I am sure Steve can find something for you. Tony said. 

"Think I will. Any word from Danny?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet. I am assuming, no news is good news." Tony said. 

Just then Grace came down and curled up next to Tony. "Grace is down here next to me. Call me tomorrow tell me how Director takes your news." Tony said.

"Yeah. Hang in there Tone." Gibbs said. 

Tony hung up and glanced down at Grace. "What's wrong kiddo?" Tony asked. 

"Miss Danno." Grace said. 

"Me too." Tony said. 

"Tell me a story about you and Danno." Grace said. 

"Ok What story." Tony asked. 

"The Sarin story." Grace said. 

Tony sighed. "Ok."

 

1 YEAR PRIOR  
NCIS- BULL PEN

Tony had just sent his report to Gibbs when his phone rang. "Special Agent Dinozzo"? He said. 

"Tony, It's Steve." Steve McGarrett was Tony's Lover Danny William's Partner. 

"Hey Steve,. Whatsup?" Tony asked. 

"Tony, Danny is in the hospital with Saran poisoning." Steve said. 

"What? How in the hell did this happen?" Tony asked earning him a look from Tim and Gibbs.

"We went into a house to search it. Got in and was coming out and he started breathing funny. Body in the house laced with Sarin." Steve said. 

"Has anyone found an antedote?" Tony asked.

"We're working on it." Steve said. 

"I'll get a flight and be there as soon as I can." Tony said. 

"I'll have Kono or Chin come and get you." Steve said.

FEW HOURS LATER  
HAWAII

Tony followed Chin into the hospital. "Cuz." A young woman Tony figured was Kono. 

"This is Tony." Chin said. 

"Nice to meet you. They just moved Danny to a regular room. Steve and Grace are in with him." Kono said. 

"Did someone find an antedote?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Jenna McKay found it just a while ago." Kono said.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. "Come on I'll show you to his room. He's still sleeping." Kono said walking them down the hall. When she reached a door she patted Tony. "We are gonna go and finish the case. Tell Danny we'll come check on him later." Kono said dragging Chin away from the door. 

Tony opened the door to find Steve standing at the foot of the bed. "Tony!!!" Grace yelled running to him. 

"Hey Squirt." Tony said picking her up. 

'What are you doing here?" Danny asked. 

"I wasn't about to let you suffer in here alone." Tony said leaning over and kissing his forehead. 

"Well seeing as you guys are covered I am gonna go take care of the case. I'll come and check on you later." Steve said. 

"Thanks for the call." Tony said sitting in the chair getting

"Not a problem. Bye Gracie." Steve said.

"Bye Uncle Steve." Grace said giving him a hug. 

Once Steve was gone Danny looked over at Tony. "You really didn't have to come." Danny said grabbing his

"Yeah I did." Tony said.

 

PRESENT

Tony looked down to see Grace out cold against him. He was just about to move her when his phone buzzed showing Danny's face. "Bout time you called." Tony said. 

"I know. I'm sorry. We were forming plans when we hit the ground." Danny said. 

"It's ok. Have you found Steve?" Tony asked.

"We did. He's messed up but we're bringing him home." Danny said.

"Good. I hear you had help from the Seal team 9." Tony

"Yeah. Oh and get this Chin is getting married." Danny said. 

"Wow. That's good." Tony said.

"Yeah, you know you're my plus one. right?" Danny

"Nah I figured Gracie was." Tony said.

"We're gonna land at Pearl around Noon tomorrow." Danny said.

"Good to know." Tony said. 

"I am so tired." Danny said

"Sound it. Get some rest Detective. I want you in tip top shape when you get home." Tony said hanging up.

 

NEXT DAY  
PEARL HARBOR BASE

Steve, Lori, Danny, Chin and Kono along with Joe White and Seal team 9 stepped off the airplane to find Amelia Hancock and Ned Dornaget standing there two of Tony's team. "Ned?" Danny asked. 

"Hey Detective. Agent Dinozzo sent us to escort you all back to your Headquarters." Ned said.   
"He would've been here himself, but he had a call from MTAC. So he sent us. Oh and one other passenger." Amelia said opening her back door to reveal Grace. 

"DANNO!!!!!!!" Grace yelled and ran for her father. 

"Monkey" Danny said dropping onto his knee and hugging her. "Uncle Steve Papa said you're coming to our house for dinner. You all are." Grace said. Everyone just nodded. All knew Tony was an excellent cook.

 

AFTERNOON  
NCIS- PEARL HARBOR

Tony had just finished with the Director and Gibbs when Amelia came in with Grace and Danny tagging along behind her. "Uh Amelia I thought we discussed not kidnapping kids and Detectives." Tony said smirking.

"Oh these two hitchhiked back." Amelia said smirking. 

"Detective good to see you back on American soil." Tony said.

"Good to be back. I hear we're having dinner guests." Danny said stepping closer to Tony and kissing him. 

"We are. Me and Malia had discussed it and decided we should cook for you and the rest. Grace helped perfect the menu." Tony said smirking at his Fiancee. 

"Well then I best go and get cleaned up." Danny said.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT  
WILLIAMS-DINOZZO HOUSE

Tony and Danny were snuggling in their bed. "So what was the meeting with Director and Gibbs?" Danny asked.

"Director Shepherd is sending McGee and Ziva here for me to deal with. She thinks they've gotten away with too much with Gibbs. And no one else in the Washington office will deal with em. Balboa through his hands up." Tony

"That's a lot of pressure on you." Danny said. 

"Well there is one thing. If they cause a fuss I will send em to Steve." Tony said. Danny laughed and they went back to what they were doing. Reuniting.

END


End file.
